Question: $\dfrac{2}{5} + \dfrac{4}{5} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{2}{5}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 1}{5 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 1}{5 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2}{5}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{5}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{2} + {4}}{5} $ $ = \dfrac{6}{5}$